


fanart: In The Pale Moonlight

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for the Painted Spires comm on LJ<br/>Prompt: the Wraith, and "Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: In The Pale Moonlight

Many thanks to mecurtin for the prompt!


End file.
